This invention relates to bisimides.
Bisimides and polyetherimides derived therefrom are known. For example, Serfaty reports in Polyimides: Synthesis, Characterization, and Applications, Volume 1 (1984) at page 149 that polyetherimide was a resin introduced commercially in 1982. This polyetherimide was made from bis{1,3-(4-nitrophthalimido)}benzene and bisphenol A. This polyetherimide is a thermoplastic which has been used in electrical, electronics, transportation, and appliance applications. More recently, Yang et al. reported in Makromol. Chem., volume 193, pages 445-453 (1992), the preparation of cardo poly(amide-imide)s derived from 9,9-bis(4-aminophenyl)fluorene, trimellitic anhydride, and various aromatic diamines. However, this disclosure is limited to a specific fluorene derivative and to specific polyamides derived therefrom, Current research efforts have been directed at finding new aromatic bisimides and polymers made therefrom.